


Beauty of a Secret

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Roughness, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and the reader have a secret relationship and have to hide it from the other Avengers. Inspired by Strange Love by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of a Secret

Ah, girls night.

You usually loved girls night. It’s what got you through the week. But as you sat across from Natasha and Wanda at the coffee table, absentmindedly spinning an empty glass between your fingers and holding your head up with your free hand, you found yourself growing bored with it. Not to mention aggravated with their pestering questions about your love life.

Girls night normally took place at a restaurant or a bar. The occasional club when you really needed to let loose or find a fast lay. But not tonight. Your girlfriends insisted on having it at the tower so that you wouldn’t have to go through the trouble of hailing a cab after getting painfully intoxicated.

Clint, Steve, and Bucky were shooting pool at the other end of the room, drinking and laughing as you were with Wanda and Nat. But your attention lingered to the boys’ side more than you’d like to admit. Watching Bucky relax and actually enjoy himself was something you could watch for days on a loop.

“Look at her, she can’t take her eyes off of him for two whole seconds.” Wanda giggled and nudged Natasha with her elbow. Both girls laughed louder when you rolled your eyes and let out an over exaggerated sigh.

“You two are worse than schoolgirls, you know that? There’s nothing going on between Buck and I, so just let it go.” You retorted in aggravation.

Natasha’s eyebrows arched and she wore a smug smile to match. “We never said anything about Bucky, Y/N.”

Shit. You were digging your own grave.

“Guilty conscious, no doubt. Serves you right for keeping something this juicy from us.” Wanda said as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

“Especially with all those rumors going around.” Nat added, taking a swig from her cup.

“What the hell kind of rumors are we talking about?” You sneered, your face contorting in annoyance. God, how you hated this kind of unwanted attention.

Natasha and Wanda shared a look and smiled before propping their elbows on the table and leaning in closer to you, lowering their voice to be sure no one else overheard.

“Steve told me he totally caught you and Bucky walking out of the bathroom together, clothes all disheveled and sex hair sticking out every which way at the bar a couple weeks ago.” Wanda spilled, almost bursting with glee.

You were thankful you had a strong poker face. Your cheeks stayed their normal flesh color despite the heat rising, threatening to darken them in blush. And goddammit, you couldn’t help but give into the memory of it all.

Steve had excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving you and Bucky alone as you knocked back Fireballs. Honestly, Cap was the one to blame. The way Bucky watched you, with eyes so sparkling blue they put diamonds to shame. His lips looked so inviting. Just begging to be kissed. And God did you want to kiss them. Feel them soft on your skin, contrasting the roughness of his hands gripping you with overwhelming need.

“The alcohol’s hitting me pretty hard tonight. Think I need to splash some cold water on my face or something.” It was a lame cover, but you hoped he had picked up on your subtle hint anyway. You weren’t drunk enough to where you were stumbling over your own feet as you walked, but you definitely had a swagger in your step that kept his eyes glued on your ass.

The washroom was bigger than you thought. Just one toilet in the corner with a huge counter and a mirror that matched in length with a sink at the far end of it. Your hands shook in anticipation as you rubbed cool water on your arms to calm yourself.

His window was closing and you cursed yourself for letting your imagination get the better of you. As you were reaching for the brass knob, the door flung open and Bucky ushered inside before latching the lock.

“Took you long enough.” You growled, pushing him against the door.

Bucky gripped the back of your neck and pulled you to him, crashing his mouth to yours hungrily.

“Wasn’t sure if it was an invitation or not. You never made passes at me before and I thought it was just the drinks talking. But I had to fuckin’ chance it.” He mumbled as his lips continued to mesh with yours.

You were lifted from the ground and roughly placed on the marble countertop. Bucky’s lip quaked in a snarl as you rolled your hips against his growing erection. You grinned and tugged his bottom lip between your teeth, relishing in his breathlessness over your actions.

“I’ve been making passes at you for months, Buck. Not my fault that you’re just too fucking stupid to notice.”

You peeled your shirt over your head and dropped it to the floor. Bucky would deny it, but he whimpered seeing your full chest on display for him. He buried his face in your breasts, nipping and sucking your skin and wrapping his arms around you as your back arched involuntarily.

“I’m not one for subtly, doll.” He dipped his tongue under the cup of your bra and flicked your nipple, making you shudder. “Gotta be straight forward with me.”

You took his chin in your hand and forced his head up to look at you. “I want you to fuck me, James. Bend me over and fuck me. Hard.” His eyes clouded with desire as your chest heaved. “Is that clear enough for you?”

He moaned in response. “Crystal.”

You dropped down from the counter and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down to his ankles. Bucky turned you around so that your back was to his chest. You looked at your reflections in the mirror and shivered as he grazed his teeth along the shell of your ear.

“If you think this is a one time thing, you’re mistaken, little girl.” He popped the button on your jeans and pushed them down, along with your panties.

Bucky pressed his palm between your shoulder blades, pushing you down gently until your chest was flush against the cold marble counter. He shimmied out of his boxers and pumped himself in his hand a few times before teasing his tip at your entrance. You backed your hips into his, desperate for him to push into you. But he only chuckled lowly and continued to tease your dripping cunt.

“So eager, Y/N. You thought about this before, haven’t you?” He asked, slowly pressing his cockhead through your barriers.

“Tell me you haven’t and you’re a fucking liar.” You fought the urge to back into him, knowing he’d only make you wait longer for him to take you like you wanted.

Bucky bottomed out and sighed, knotting his fingers in your hair and pulling until your back was flush against his chest. You moaned and your walls clenched around him at the sight of your reflection. He nipped at your ear and slowly pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside of you.

“Oh trust me, darlin’. I thought about it plenty.” He thrusted back into you with a grunt, making you cry out and grip the edge of the counter. “Thought about how you’d feel around me. So wet, and so tight.”

He gripped your hips so tightly, borderline mean, as you rolled them against his dick. Your bottom lip was struggling under the pressure of your teeth as he positioned one of your legs up on the countertop, spreading you further.

“Thought about all the pretty little sounds you’d make. About the look on your face as you writhe around me.” You made the mistake of closing your eyes due to the immense pleasure you felt when Bucky’s shaft throbbed inside of you. He tugged your hair hard enough to force your head back, allowing him access to bite the flesh of your neck. God, it was heavenly. “Look at me. Watch me fuck you like the little slut you are. “ He demanded.

His raw roughness only fueled you as you plummeted to your end. “Fuck, Bucky I’m gonna, I’m gonna…”

“That’s right baby, cum for me. Lemme see you, feel you come undone.” Bucky grumbled as he shifted his position and rammed into you. His actions had you doubling over, crying out as he hit your sweet spot again and again until you came. At the speed he was going, it didn’t take long until you felt him fill you with his hot seed.

You thought you were going to pass out from the heat, but Bucky soothed you, smoothing your hair and kissing your shoulders softly until you got the feeling back in your legs. When he softened, he pulled out of you and helped you clean yourself up. After composing yourselves, you walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened. Of course, Steve knew something was up when he saw your dazed smiles. But he didn’t ask. He’d rather stay kept in the dark about what you two did behind closed doors.

You couldn’t just outright deny it. They’d know something was up and demand to be filled in on every single dirty little detail. And that was something you just weren’t ready for. Besides, it wasn’t just your secret to spill. So, you played along.

“Wow, and that was the best Steve could come up with? Honestly, I’m disappointed and a little offended. Do I look like the type that would just fuck on the bathroom sink?”

The girls looked at each other and contemplated the thought, shrugging when they couldn’t seem to picture it.

“Y/N’s right, she’s not that raunchy.” Admitted Natasha.

“Okay fine, but what about what Clint said? He told me he heard screaming from the garage, so he went down there to check it out. When he got there he saw Bucky hanging halfway out of the back seat of one of Tony’s Audi’s, panting and heaving for breath. The windows were all fogged up and there was even a smeared handprint on the glass. Like, Titanic style.” Wanda shot you a questioning look.

You and Bucky had to get creative if you wanted to keep your shenanigans a secret. Truth was, since that night at the bar, you couldn’t keep your hands off of each other. Sneaking to each others room after the others had gone to bed, going on missions with one another, and there was the occasional quickie in the shower. But the possibility of getting caught only made things hotter.

Currently, you and Bucky found yourselves in the garage, fooling around in the back of Tony’s newest luxury vehicle. The body heat being exchanged between the two of you glazed the widows over. Fog casted soft shadows on Bucky’s features as you looked up at him from between his legs. He was stripped completely. His bare ass sticking to the leather, eyes lidded as he watched your cheeks hallow around his length.

His head lay back against the rest, chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing and stifle his moans when you grasped him tight in the palm of your hand. You groaned around him, sending sweet vibrations up his shaft when he hit the back of your throat. Bucky’s mouth hung wide open as he watched your tongue dampen his cock with your saliva, making it easier for you to pump him fast with your grip. You basked in every sweet noise that fell from those perfect lips.

He looked so beautiful with his bottom lip being held hostage by his teeth, eyebrows furrowed, hips bucking up to meet your warm mouth. Bucky whined when you clawed at his thighs, forcing him to control his lower half as you engulfed him into the depth of your mouth.

You were rewarded with his hot juices spewing from his slit when you cupped his balls in your hand, massaging gently. Bucky growled at the sight, watching as you swallowed everything he offered and releasing him with a wet pop. He pulled you into his lap and you straddled his waist instinctively. Your lips met with such fiery passion that your head felt like it was spinning.

And God, the delicious sound Bucky made when he tasted himself on your tongue could make the angels in heaven want to sin.

“Who knew that little ol’ me could make you emit such pornographic sounds. You’re gonna get us caught if you keep that up.” You smirked against his mouth.

“It’s your fault,” He wrapped his arms around your back tightly and buried his face in the crook of your neck. “You had to go and do that thing with your tongue, and your grip on my cock is just,” He groaned and nipped at your collarbone. “Exquisite.”

“You were practically begging me to do that thing, so don’t act like you didn’t love it.” You replied, grinding your clothed sex against his half hard erection.

Bucky could feel how soaked your panties were from your slick and whimpered. “Y/N they’re gonna start to wonder where we are…”

You rolled your eyes and shrugged. “Alright, fine. Maybe Stevie or one of the other guys would wanna get me off then.” You started to slip off of his lap but he pulled you right back in.

“You wouldn’t dare.” His eyes narrowed and his voice carried a warning tone, but you saw the small hint of worry behind it.

“Try me, Barnes.” You challenged, kinking a brow.

Bucky’s eyes darkened as desire pooled around the irises. He held you tight and flipped you over so that you lay with your back on the seat. He hovered over you, his mouth assaulting your neck as his hands worked on unclasping your bra. When he finally got the dammed thing off, he threw it to the front where the strap hooked on the rearview mirror.

You felt the rumble of his laugh when you arched your back into his touch, shuddering at the way his teeth grazed around your nipple. “See? I already know what you love, what drives you crazy.” He nuzzled his nose against the pebble and nipped at the skin just under your breast. “Don’t waste your time teaching them when you know I could fulfill your needs ten times better than they ever could.”

He pressed his fingers against your pussy, rubbing harsh stripes through your panties. “Then put that pretty mouth of yours to good use and remind me why I keep coming back to you.”

Bucky’s growl was vicious as he tore your panties down your legs and threw them away carelessly. You slung a leg behind the headrest of the seat and spread the other as far as you could to let him settle between your thighs. Bucky moaned loudly at the sight of your arousal dripping from you and buried his face into your cunt.

You cried out, almost howling when his hot tongue lapped at your folds. His head moved from side to side, up and down, every possible angle so that he could he taste every inch of you. Your fingers carded through his hair and gripped tight, pulling him closer to you. Bucky grinned, using his thumbs to separate your folds and bare you to him completely.

The cold air combined with his tongue caressing your clit had you spiraling into orgasm. He sucked at your labia, circling his metal digits around your clit and your opening before sliding them in. Almost immediately, he found your sweet spot, curling his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion until he made you scream.

Your walls spasmed around his fingers and the heat of his mouth sent you into a state of nirvana as you climaxed. Bucky drank it all down and licked his fingers clean, smiling around them as he watched you convulse and shake. He kissed a path from your pelvic bone back up to your lips, cooling your burning skin.

“You’re gonna get us caught if you keep that up.” He mocked, grinning against your mouth.

You mumbled a ‘shut up’ and kissed him back, still slightly sedated by your orgasm. Before you could compose yourselves, you heard the garage door open and Clint’s voice call out for anyone who’d answer.

“Fuck!” You whispered. While hurriedly reaching for the door, your hand swiped against the window, leaving an outline of a handprint in the condensation. You managed to stagger out of the back seat and crouch behind Tony’s tool shed. Naked.

“Bucky? Are you alright?” You heard Clint ask, his voice trying to stifle laughter at the sight of him falling halfway out of the car. Also, still naked.

“Can’t a guy pleasure himself in the back seat of his car in peace? C’mon, man!” He yelled, covering his junk and shooing Clint away with his free hand.

Clint furrowed his brows. “But it’s Tony’s car…” He held his hands up and defense and turned on his heel to walk out, not wanting to make things more awkward than they already were. When the coast was clear, you came out of hiding with a smirk on your face. Bucky glared at you, which only made you laugh.

“Told you that screaming of yours was gonna get us caught.” He accused, pointing a finger at you, unable to fight his own smile.

“Your fault. You had to go and do that thing with your tongue.” You mimicked, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Maybe the guy has a car fetish. Who are we to judge?” You shrugged, raising your glass to your mouth to hid your grin.

The flashbacks of you and Bucky, the alcohol, and the fact that he kept looking at you from across the room got you all hot and bothered. You had to keep your cool if you wanted to make it seem as if those rumors were nothing more than the guys’ imaginations. Natasha and Wanda rolled their eyes and slumped back in their chairs, knowing that you weren’t going to give a clear answer to their inquiries.

Before you could bask in your triumph, you felt two large hands on your shoulders and heard the low rumble of Bucky’s voice behind you.

“What are we talking about over here, ladies?” He asked. He had built up a strong buzz. You could tell by his jovial behavior.

“The girls were just asking me about how we’ve ‘supposedly’ been going at it like animals in heat.” You giggled, making Wanda and Nat blush slightly.

Bucky laughed and nodded. “Oh yeah, Y/N and I have been fucking like a couple of rabbits. Can’t keep your hands off each other.” He winked and nudged you with his hip. “Come on, Y/N, it’s our night to clean up in the kitchen.”

“I don’t know, Buck. Everyone might think we’re sneaking off to have sex on the countertops.” You shot a look at Natasha and Wanda, who made childish faces back at you before scooting down to sit with Steve and Clint.

Once the two you of were hidden behind the wall dividing the two rooms, you were pushed against it with a small thud. You smirked, wrapping your legs around Bucky’s waist and grinding your hips against his. You didn’t have time to waste, so you wanted to get the show on the road.

“Easy, tiger. Don’t wanna raise suspicion, do you?” You murmured against his neck, biting the flesh hard enough to leave a mark instantly.

Bucky let you pull his shirt over his head and then did the same with yours. “They’re already suspicious enough as it is,” He rammed you into the refrigerator, the cold steel pressing into your back making you shiver. “Might as well give em’ what they want.”

He set you on the island and you both got to work on each other’s jeans, pushing them down with a swift motion until your bottom halves were bare and in easy access. You reached down for Bucky’s stiff cock and pumped him in your hand, making him rest his head on your shoulder and suck at your cleavage.

“Let’s give em’ hell.” You grinned, lining him at your entrance. Bucky smirked, gripping the back of your neck and pulling you in for a kiss, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently.

When he slammed into you, you cried out and wrapped your legs around his back and your arms around his neck. Bucky held your hips tightly, making it nearly impossible for you to move. He just wanted you to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Your nails raked down his back and grabbed a handful of his ass. Bucky grunted loudly and his hips jutted slightly. Your lips crashed savagely, all tongues and teeth. God, you couldn’t get close enough to each other.

Bucky snaked a hand between your bodies and found your clit. His thumb stroked the bundle of nerves, alternating between long, slow circles, and fast little ones. His cock pulsated inside of you, while your walls contracted around him. The sounds echoing off of the walls were obscene, but nothing sounded sweeter to you and Bucky.

The waves of orgasm rippled through you, sending Bucky into his as well. He held you close as you convulsed, and you did the same for him in return. You rested your forehead against his and smiled breathlessly as Bucky’s hands softly roamed your body to calm you.

“We knew it!”

You turned and looked over you shoulder to see three grinning faces, and Steve’s look of disgust. “Goddammit, guys, we eat on that…”


End file.
